


The trickster family

by Errbin



Series: Family AU [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errbin/pseuds/Errbin
Summary: I have no idea why but I just thought of this future fic for the couple.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Family AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830262
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The trickster family

The alarm rang out loudly and just as it rang it was stopped by a fist forcefully slamming on it. With a groan, the owner of the hand and begrudgingly the figure managed to sit up. The person then heard a voice from the other side of the closed door "Hey Akira get up and come get breakfast," then another voice came in but more feminine than the last one "Come on sis we can't start without you!"

"I'll be there in a second," she looked at her phone as it read 7 _:30_ and stretched her arms out. She walked out of her room yawning going to the bathroom and after splashing water on her face she looked up at the mirror. It was always like people said, she was a spitting image of her mom. Red hair, crimson red irises, pretty thin frame...big appetite. She then combed her hair to be straight and put on her glasses then ventured downstairs and overheard the TV.

"-news Kaito Narukami has announced he will still be on hiatus so that he could focus on school and in his own words "Better himself as a pop star". ' _Narukami-senpai is still going to Shujin?'_ She then found herself smiling with a hint of a blush on her face. She was so out of it Akira jumped when her brother yelled from the kitchen "You can keep daydreaming about your boyfriend in the kitchen you know!"

She got so mad she stomped over into the kitchen "Kyan you know he isn't my boyfriend, he is my senpai and a friend!" Kyan then smirked "Yea he's a boy and your friend so what does that make? A boyfriend." Kyan is one of the if not the smartest person she has met. He always gets top of his class in mid-terms and exams, what's worse is Akira seemed to always study way harder then he does yet he always comes out on top. Though with that being said he is also the weakest in strength terms and it gets embarrassing when they arm wrestle.

He then chuckled until their mom interrupted his laughing session "That's enough Kyan quit getting into your sister's love life," Akira then noticed her mom also smirking. "Come on mom can't you just be on my side!" Now she was blushing hard, I mean to think Narukami-senpai and her? Ha, not in a million years! 

Then her dad came in with the plates filled with breakfast while interjecting his thoughts as well "Geez I really don't know how I feel about my daughter liking the chief's son." After graduating high school her dad Ren Amamiya went into the academy and easily passed having top marks in his class. He was stationed in Tokyo as a police captain and works under Yu Narukami. Occasionally Yu would come over with his family for dinner or just a gathering, for some reason her dad and his boss have this connection that no one could explain. 

"Come on Akira you need to tell him your feelings ya know," to think she will be told by her little sister about her love life. Akira then pointed her fork at her younger sister "Listen I don't want to hear anything about love from you until you have actually liked someone Emi," Emi then smirked, "I may have no experience with liking someone but I have been confessed to a whole lot more than you."

Akira was taken aback by that comment, ' _Does she get confessed to more?_ ' she couldn't even put it past the confessors as well, she had long silky black hair and red irises, she is super athletic being top in the country in track and has above average grades. She would be considered the real deal in her grade class. Akira closed her eyes then sighed "I hate you guys," she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at the owner to see her dad with a smile on his face.

"Don't let it get to you, they're only teasing you cause they are jealous of you," and to that Kyan stepped in "Why would I be jealous of Akira!" With his own smirk "Cause it seems as though she has a better shot at romance than you and that Sakamoto Aimi." Akira then looked over at her brother and replicated her dad's smirk. 

"W..Why would I like that idiot! She can barely pass her classes and always needs me to help her study! It bugs me!" To that their dad chuckled "Try saying that about her without blushing." Everyone except Kyan joined in chuckling.

He then continued "Emi don't think I forgot about you," Emi stopped laughing "Hm? Dad you know I don't like anyone," she then put a fork full of pancake in her mouth. "Yea I know but those grades yeesh." Emi groaned "Come on I told you I'm getting them up I swear!" 

"Finally to my dearest wife," eyes fell upon Sumire as she froze from chewing her food "Out of all the people I thought you wouldn't tease your daughter about liking their senpai," he said with a fake disappointed tone. "Oh yea mom did confess to dad when he was her senpai as well," then Ren nodded "Yes and you wouldn't believe how nervous she was," Sumire then cut in "No stop please hun!" she whined.

"She was stuttering like crazy with this blush and I had to practically force the words out," he then laughed "She then even admitted that she hadn't planned on me accepting her feelings!" As their dad was laughing their mom on the other side of the table had her hands to her face blushing like crazy "Please I beg of you don't ruin my memory of the confession."

Ren then stood up coming down from the laughter and looked at Akira "So as you can see everyone has something to be embarrassed about," he then looked at the clock "Ah you three should hurry to catch the train to school." With that, they said their goodbyes and left.

As he looked out the window watching his kids going to the direction of the station he felt arms link around his waist "You are so mean you know that," he could tell she was fake pouting. Then broke up the back hug to turn towards his wife "Sorry I just had to get her up and going ya know?"

Sumire then crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks like a kid "Still doesn't excuse you for that," he then smiled "Then how about I take you out tonight since I have time off," she then returned the smile "I'm hoping something fancy?"

He closed the distance between them and had his hands on her arms "Only the best for my wife," and with that, their lips were connected and stayed like that for a couple more seconds.

After pulling apart Sumire looked in Ren's eyes and smiled brightly "I love you, Ren."

He returned the expression "I love you too, Sumire."

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short one-shot but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
